Jak wytresować smoka 2 (film)/Scenariusz
Scenariusz filmowy Jak wytresować smoka 2. (Niektóre wypowiedzi mogą nie pokrywać się z oryginalnym polskim dubbingiem. Jeśli widzisz jakiś błąd i wiesz, jak brzmi oficjalne polskie tłumaczenie, prosimy, popraw go). (wprowadzenie Czkawki) Czkawka: Wyspa Berk. Najpilniej strzeżony sekret po tej stronie... wszystkiego. Może nie wygląda jakoś nadzwyczajnie, ale ta sterta mokrych skał kryje kilka niespodzianek. (przelatujące cienie smoków, uciekające przed nimi owce) Czkawka: Życie tu jest wspaniałe. Choć - nie dla tych o trwożnym sercu. Widzicie, większość ludzi lubi strugać w drewnie, względnie wyszywać. A my upodobaliśmy sobie coś, co nazywamy... Wyścigami smoków! (jeźdźcy na grzbietach swoich smoków, Sztukamięs trzyma owcę, przejmuje ją Hakokieł) Sączysmark: O! przepraszam, Śledzik. Zależało ci? Śledzik: Argh! Śledzik: Sączysmark, ona była moja! (Sączysmark podaje owcę Szpadce) Sączysmark: Łap, kotku! Mówiłem już że ślicznie dziś wyglądasz? Szpadka: Ugh... Ruszamy stąd, Wym! Coś tu zaczęło zalatywać! Mieczyk: Wciąż cię nienawidzi! Spadamy stąd, Jot! (Jot i Wym powodują eksplozję, Szpadka wrzuca owcę do kosza) Stoick: Ha ha ha, tak! Bliźniaki mają już dziewięć, Astrid, miła, trzy! Śledzik i Sączysmark - ani jednej. No a Czkawka... gdzieś się zapodział. Hmm... Pyskacz: Wystraszyłeś go swoją poranną przemową, co Stoick? (Astrid uderza Sączysmarka w hełm) Astrid: Co robisz, Sączysmark? Jeszcze wygrają! Sączysmark: Moja księżniczka dostaje wszystko czego zapragnie! Astrid: Szpadka? A to nie ona pogrzebała cię żywcem? Sączysmark: Ee, tylko na parę godzin. Czkawka: Smoki sprawiały pewne kłopoty. Ale to było pięć lat temu, teraz mieszkają wśród nas. Bo w sumie, czemu by nie? Mamy paśniki, smoczą myjnię z pełną obsługą, a nawet system pożarowy najwyższej klasy, jeśli wolno mi tak powiedzieć. (Astrid uruchamia strumień wody, by zgasić mały pożar) Stoick: Już czas, Pyskacz! Pyskacz: Ostatnia rundka! (Dźwięk rogu) Astrid: Czarna owca! Szybciej, Wichura! Jeszcze możemy wygrać! Szpadka: Dajesz, Wym! Śledzik: Pędź, Sztukamięs! Pyskacz (do owcy): Masz swoje pięć minut. Miłego lotu życzę! (Pyskacz wystrzeliwuje owcę) Astrid: Wyżej, wyżej, wyżej, wyżej! (Śledzik łapie owcę) Śledzik: Brawo, Sztukamięs! (do Szpadki) Łap, kochanie! Moja jest za dziesięć! Szpadka: Tak, czarna owca! Astrid (do Sączysmarka): Co jest, gracie na Szpadkę? Szpadka: Wygram ten wyścig jak nic! Śledzik: Razem wygramy! (Szpadka odtrąca Śledzika, który wpada na Sączysmarka) Szpadka: Nikt mnie już nie pokona! Mieczyk: No, chyba że ja. Spróbuj mnie wyprzedzić! Szpadka: Ej! (Astrid leci za nimi, chce odbić owcę) Stoick: Dalej, Astrid! Szpadka: Co robisz? Zawsze wszystko spaprzesz! Mieczyk: Kto ma owcę, ten ma co chce! (Astrid wskakuje na ich smoka, łapie owcę, wraca na Wichurę) Astrid: Ha ha! Szpadka i Mieczyk: Ej, Astrid! Stoick: Tak się gra! Ha ha ha! (klepiąc Sączyślina) Widziałeś, to moja przyszła synowa! (Śledzik spycha Astrid z toru do kosza, naprzeciw leci Sączysmark, podnosi młot) Sączysmark: O, przepraszam! Astrid: Wichura! (Śledzik dostaje młotem, Astrid wrzuca owcę do kosza) Stoick: Trzynaście! Astrid zwyciężyła! Czkawka: Tak, Berk to niemal doskonałość. Moja ciężka praca się opłaciła. I dobrze, bo odkąd wikingowie dosiedli smoków, świat nagle stał się o wiele większy. (scena wspólnego lotu Czkawki i Szczerbatka) Czkawka: tak! Czkawka: To jak będzie, mordko? Spróbujesz jeszcze raz? Szczerbatku, będzie dobrze! (wypina się z siodła) Gotowy? (Spada ze smoka) Aaaaaa... Taaak! Juuhuu! Taak! (otwiera skrzydła) Aaaaa! (po jakimś czasie wlatują w chmury, przed nimi wyrasta skała) To niesamowite! To już mniej. Szczerbatek! Aaaa! (Szczerbatek łapie Czkawkę i razem rozbijają się na klifie) Czkawka: Uh, wyrosła jak spod ziemi! Nad twoim solowym ślizgiem musimy jeszcze popracować. Ten zablokowany ogon trochę utrudnia manewry ratunkowe, co? (Zdejmuje hełm i ogląda nowy ląd z klifu) Czkawka: Patrz, znowu na coś trafiliśmy! (dostaje kamykiem w głowę, Szczerbatek ma złą minę) Co jest, czekasz na przeprosiny? Wielka dzidzia strzela mi tu focha? Szczerbatek: Baby-boo! Czkawka: To teraz uważaj! Ha! I co, ha? Czujesz tę z serca płynącą skruchę? (Szczerbatek wstaje i idzie w stronę urwiska) Czkawka:No co ty, no co ty co ty, chyba nie skrzywdzisz jednonogiego... Aaaa! No dobra, wygrałeś, wygrałeś! (Szczerbatek przewraca się na ziemię) Czkawka: Ha ha! I leży! O, nieładnie, smoki i wikingowie, znów przeciw sobie! Zwarli się w walce do gorzkiego... Ooooo! (Szczerbatek liże Czkawkę) Czkawka: Aaah! Przestań... Wiesz, że to się nie spiera! (Szczerbatek śmieje się, Czkawka obrzuca go śliną z kostiumu. Wyjmuje notes, by uwiecznić nowy ląd) Czkawka: No? I jak to nazwiemy? (Szczerbatek podnosi łapę i chowa głowę) Czkawka: Swędzipacha? Może być. Jak myślisz? Może znajdziemy w tych lasach parę Drzewokosów? Albo z jednego czy dwa Szeptozgony? Kto wie, może w końcu uda nam się namierzyć drugą Nocną Furię? To by było coś... To jak, mordko, lecimy dalej? (Szczerbatek mruczy, słyszą nadlatującą Astrid, Szczerbatek biegnie do Wichury) Czkawka: Moje uszanowanko! Co porabiałaś? Astrid: Cześć, Szczerbatek... Ach, wygrywałam wyścigi, jak zwykle. Znacznie ciekawsze jest, co ty porabiałeś? Czkawka: Unikałem ojca. Astrid: O nie, o co znów poszło? Czkawka: To ci... to ci się spodoba! Wstaję rano, słonko świeci, Straszliwe Straszliwe śpiewają na dachu. Schodzę na śniadanie, przekonany że świat jest piękny, i co słyszę? (udając Stoicka) Synu! Musimy porozmawiać! Astrid (przedrzeźniając Czkawkę): Nie teraz, tato, czeka mnie cały dzień zbijania bąków! Czkawka (śmiejąc się): Po pierwsze, ja wcale tak nie mówię. Co to za postać jest? A po drugie... co ty tak... z tymi ramionami? Tak tak, wyjątkowo udana parodia. Dobra, nieważne, on swoje. (udając Stoicka) Jesteś chlubą Berk, synu, i jestem z ciebie dumny! Astrid (przedrzeźniając): Och, dzięki, tato, w sumie ja też jestem pod swoim wrażeniem! Czkawka: No weź! Ja nie macham tak rękami! Astrid: A to co to było? Czkawka (łapiąc ją za rękę): No już! Nie, poważnie! (udając Stoicka) Jesteś już dorosły! Każdy wódz życzyłby sobie takiego następcy, i dlatego postanowiłem... Astrid: Zrobić cię wodzem? O bogowie, Czkawka! To cudownie! (uderza go w przycisk, otwierając "grzebień" na plecach) Czkawka: Ooo, uważaj na sprężynę, strasznie trudno ją wyregulować. (Smoki przebiegają obok i przewracają ich) Czkawka: No... to już wiesz, z czym się borykam. (Astrid pomaga mu wstać) Astrid: No i co mu powiedziałeś? Czkawka: Jeszcze nic. Jak tylko się odwrócił, wybyłem. Astrid: No... to wielka odpowiedzialność. Mapa pójdzie w kąt, i ja będę latać na Szczerbatku, bo ty będziesz zajęty, ale... (odwraca się do Czkawki) Czkawka: Nie widzę się w tym, Astrid. Wygłaszanie mów, planowanie, zarządzanie osadą - to jego działka! Astrid: Ty chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz. Zostać wodzem? To wielki zaszczyt! Ja bym się cieszyła. Czkawka: Ale ja nie jestem taki jak ty. Ty dokładnie wiesz kim jesteś, zawsze wiedziałaś. A ja... ja wciąż szukam. Nie jestem taki jak mój ojciec, a matki nigdy nie poznałem, więc... Jak to ze mną jest? (siadając na klifie, Astrid obok niego) Astrid: Tego, czego szukasz, nie znajdziesz tam, Czkawka. To jest tutaj. (pokazuje na jego serce). Tylko jeszcze tego nie widzisz. (cmoka go w policzek) Czkawka: Możliwe. (patrząc na dym w oddali) Ale wiesz... tam chyba jednak coś jest! Astrid: Czkawka... (Czkawka łapie ją za brodę i wskazuje na dym. Lecą na smokach w jego stronę, wkrótce trafiają na górę lodową) Czkawka: Łał... Leć za mną! Czkawka: Co tu się stało? Spokojnie, mordko! Astrid: Czkawka! (na dole są ludzie, strzelają do nich) Czkawka: Astrid, uważaj! (sieci łapią Wichurę) Astrid: Aaaa... (spada ze smoka) Czkawka! (Czkawka łapie ją. Wichura spada na ziemię, dopada ją Eret) Eret: Uwaga na ogon! Spętać mu łapy! (słysząc Nocną Furię) Czy to jest to, co myślę? Wiking: Uwaga! Czkawka (lądując): Stoop! Astrid: Wichura! Co wy robicie? (Czkawka macha płonącym mieczem) Wikingowie: Łaał. Eret: Znowu tutaj? A niech mnie! Tak, to Nocna Furia! Myślałem, że wszystkie wyzdychały! Jak myslicie, chłopaki? Takiego Drago jeszcze nie ma w swojej smoczej armii! Astrid: Smoczej... armii? Czkawka: Nie szukamy kłopotów! Eret: Ha! Trzeba było pomyśleć zanim wykradliście nam smoki i rozbiliście fort w drobny mak! Astrid: O czym ty gadasz, człowieku! Czkawka: Że to niby nasza robota? Eret: Łapanie smoków to wyjątkowo twardy kawałek chleba. A tu jeszcze zjawiają się jacyś wybawcy i je ratują! Czkawka: Jacy znów wyba... Są jeszcze inni jeźdźy smoków? Eret: Prócz waszego koleżki, który okradł nas w nocy? Ty mi powiedz! Możecie sobie mieć plującego lodem smoka, ale my musimy robić swoje. Jak wyjasnimy ten bajzel Drago Krwawdoniowi? Czkawka: Drago jakiemu? Można jaśniej, bo nie łapię? Wiking 1: Czeka na dostawę smoków do swojej armii! Mamy czas do jutra. Wiking 2: A Drago nie lubi wymówek! Eret (odsłaniając pierś z wypalonym znakiem): To zrobił mi, jak ostatnim razem zjawiłem się z niczym. Zapowiedział, że na przyszłość będzie mniej wyrozumiały. Czkawka: Słuchaj... my nie wiemy nic o żadnym złodzieju smoków, smoku plującym lodem, ani o waszym szalonym szefie i jego smoczej armii. Oddajcie nam naszego smoka i już nas nie ma! Niezbyt przyjaźnie nastawiony nieznajomy. Eret: Och, gdzie moje maniery... Jestem Eret, syn Ereta! Najlepszy łowca smoków na świecie! W końcu nie każdy ma na koncie Nocną Furię. (Szczerbatek ryczy) Czkawka: A to jest Szczerbatek. Mówi, że się zmywamy. Teraz! Eret: Ha! Każda tak mówi. Brać ich! (Szczerbatek strzela ogniem w odłamek lodowy, który spada na ludzi Ereta. Czkawka uwalnia Wichurę) Astrid: No już, Wichura. Leć, leć! (Jeźdźcy uciekają) Eret: I tak nie uda wam się zatrzymać tych smoków! Drago chce mieć wszystkie! (Na Berk, jeźdźcy latają i ścigają się) Śledzik: Szybciej, Sztukamięs! (W kuźni Pyskacza) Wiking: Co słychać, Stoick? Stoick: W porządku! Brawo, Sączyślin, piękny wyścig! O, przepraszam! (do Pyskacza) Widziałeś Czkawkę? Pyskacz: Ee, pewnie jest gdzieś na końcu świata. Jesteś pewien, że chłopak ma zarządzać osadą? Możesz jeszcze odwlec emeryturkę. Stoick: Jest gotów, Pyskacz. Zobaczysz. (Czkawka i Astrid wracają do wioski) Stoick: Ha ha, oto i on! Chluba Berk! Pyskacz: W końcu raczył stawić się do pracy! Czkawka: Coś mnie zatrzymało... Tato, musimy pogadać. Stoick: Jak zwykle świerzbi cię, żeby mi coś powiedzieć? Czkawka: Nie to, o czym myślisz, ale tak. Stoick: Och, to zacnie! Lekcja pierwsza - dobry wódz dba o swoich. (do tłumu ludzi przed kuźnią) Czterdzieści jeden! Czterdzieści! Wiking: Teraz ja! Teraz ja! Cały dzień tu stoję. A więc tak... Chciałbym takie wysokie siodło, nabijane ćwiekami, i żeby miało pojemny schowek. Stoick: Oczywiście, już się robi! Czkawka: Tato, to trochę ważniejsze, niż budowanie siodeł. Stoick: Lekcja druga - gry w grę wchodzi dobro ludu, nie ma błahych zadań! (trącając Marudę) O, przepraszam, Marudka! Pyskacz: Maruda! Znów nie dałeś do pieca i wygasł! (Maruda strzela ogniem i podpala cały piec) Pyskacz: Mam tego dość, Maruda! Oddam cię do adopcji! Czkawka: Tato, naprawdę, muszę ci opowiedzieć o tej krainie, na którą się natknęliśmy! Śledzik: Jakieś nowe smoki?? Czkawka: Nie zdążyliśmy się rozejrzeć. Niezbyt gościnnie nas tam przyjęto. Pyskacz: Nie gadaj! Nikt nie skakał z radości na widok Nocnej Furii i Śmiertnika Zębacza? Czkawka: Nie o to chodzi. Do ludzi krzyczących "Ratuj się kto może!" już przywykłem. Ale to byli myśliwi. Łowcy smoków! Astrid: Trzeba było zobaczyć ich fort, nabity szpilami lodu, normalnie szok! Czkawka: Dokładnie. A oni myśleli, że to nasza robota! Pyskacz: Ja cię kręcę! Wy się kiedyś wpakujecie w niezłe kłopoty, dzieciaki! Nie każdy preferuje taki sposób życia. Stoick: Pyskacz ma rację, Czkawka. Powinieneś zająć się poważnymi sprawami. Już niedługo ogłosimy wielką nowinę! Czkawka: Oni zbierają... smoczą armię! (Ludzie w okolicy zatrzymują się i przysłuchują) Czkawka: Znaczy... ten gość, dla którego pracują. Dargo... Krwawa Dłoń, czy jakoś tak... (Stoick patrzy znacząco na Pyskacza) Mieczyk: Rozkrwawię mu dłoń na swojej twarzy, jak choćby tknie mojego smoka! Szpadka: Albo mojego! Mieczyk: Ech, co za kretynka. Śledzik: Piękna kretynka! Sączysmark: O tak! Stoick (do Czkawki): Krawdoń? Drago Krwawdoń? Czkawka: Chyba tak... Zaraz. Ty go znasz? (Schodzą do smoczego hangaru) Stoick: Uziemić smoki! Zammknąć bramy! Czkawka: Co? Dlaczego? Stoick: Zamknąć osłony burzowe! Czkawka: Dlaczego? Co się dzieje? Stoick: Słyszeliście? Zamykać! Żaden smok ani wiking nie opuści wyspy bez mojego pozwolenia! Czkawka: Dlaczego? Dlatego że ktoś kogo znałeś coś kombinuje w jakiejś odległej klainie? Stoick: Dlatego, że Drago Krwawdoń to szaleniec! Bez sumienia i litości! Jeżeli zbiera smoczą armię... Bogowie, miejcie nas w opiece! (do wikingów) trzymać je na żerdzi! Czkawka: W takim razie będziemy śledzić tych łowców, aż zaprowadzą nas do Drago. Porozmawiamy z nim! Stoick: Nie, Czkawka. Musimy bronić wyspy. Czkawka: Mamy obowiązek utrzymać pokój! Stoick: Koniec pokoju, Czkawka! Przygotuj się do wojny! Czkawka: Wojny...? Posłuchaj, jeśli Drago chce naszych smoków, nie możemy tak po prostu czekać, aż zaatakuje. Znajdźmy go i sprawmy, żeby zmienił zdanie! Stoick: Z niektórymi się tak nie da, Czkawka. Musimy bronić wyspy. To jest obowiązek wodza. (Czkawka chce iść do Drago) Astrid: Czkawka, nie! Czkawka: Nie mam wyjścia. (cmoka ją w policzek) Stoick (do wikingów): Szybciej! (widzi odlatującego Czkawkę) Czkawka! Czkawka: Szybciej! Stoick: Czkawka! (Astrid leci za Czkawką. Scena z Eretem na jego łodzi) Eret: Pełne żagle, chłopcy! Przy tym wietrze będziemy u Drago przed świtem, więc lepiej zapełnijmy tę łódź smokami, i to szybko! Jeśli chcemy ocalić nasze... (zauważa lecących Astrid i Czkawkę) Są! Przygotujcie się, zaraz ich zdejmiemy! Eret: Tym razem mi nie uciekniecie! (strzela, jeźdźcy omijają sieci) Wiking: Lądują! (Czkawka i Astrid lądują, kierują się w stronę włazu pod pokład) Eret: No, a już myślałem, że odpłyniemy z pustymi rękami! Czkawka: Nie! Poszczęściło się wam! Macie nas! Jedna Nocna Furia, jeden Śmiertnik Zębacz, i dwoje najlepszych smoczych jeźdźców na zachód od Luptuk. Szef będzie zadowolony, co? Przepraszam... Astrid (szeptem, wchodząc pod pokład): Co ty robisz? Czkawka (wchodząc pod pokład): Szczerbatek, zostań! Smoki nie lubią ciasnych pomieszczeń, więc dotrzymają wam towarzystwa. Nie sprawią kłopotów. (Wikingowie celują w Szczerbatka bronią, ten podskakuje i warczy) Czkawka: Chyba że zrobicie o tak. No wiecie, drewniana łódź, wielki ocean... a jak u was z pływaniem? Wiking: Słabiutko! (Czkawka wystawia podpalony miecz i chowa go) Czkawka: Gdzie ja mam głowę! Uzbrojeni więźniowie? (podaje miecz jednemu z wikingów) Wiking: Pokaż to. (bawi się) Astrid (szeptem): Na pewno wiesz, co robisz? Czkawka: To się przyda każdemu łowcy smoków. Z jednej strony jest ślina Koszmara Ponocnika, a z drugiej gaz Zębiróga Zamkogłowego. Wystarczy jedna mała iskra i... (Eksplozja) Czkawka: Widzicie, nawet najbardziej krnąbrne smoki dają się wytresować. Prawda, mordko? Eret: Dawaj to! (bierze miecz i rzuca go do wody, Wichura biegnie po niego) W co ty pogrywasz? Czkawka: Nic, chcemy porozmawiać z Drago. (Wichura wraca z mieczem, Eret znów go wyrzuca) Eret: Po co? Czkawka: Bo chcę, aby zmienił zdanie na temat smoków! (Wikingowie w śmiech, tymczasem Wichura znów przynosi miecz. Osłupiały Eret patrzy na nią) Astrid: Potrafi być naprawdę przekonujący! Czkawka: Jeśli zyskacz sobie lojalność smoka, nie ma takiej rzeczy, której by dla ciebie nie zrobił. Eret: I chcesz zmienić zdanie wszystkich? Czkawka: Mogę zmienić twoje. Nawet teraz. (Otwiera ogon Szczerbatka). Pozwolisz? Aaaaaa! (przylatują pozostali jeźdźcy, rozrywają żagiel, Sączysmark porywa Czkawkę) Eret: Jeźdźcy smoków! (Szczerbatek chce ratować Czkawkę, ale widzi kto przyleciał) Czkawka: Co ty robisz, Sączysmark? Puść mnie! Sączysmark (zerkając na Szpadkę): Zawsze gotów służyć i bronić! Szpadka: Ech. (sieci lecą w stronę Szpadki i Mieczyka) Szpadka: Uwaga! To było suuu... (zauważa Ereta) Ooo, matkoo! To lubię! (w jej stronę leci wystrzelona przez Ereta sieć) Bierz mnie! (zostaje złapana) (Czkawka uwalnia się i leci w stronę statku, Eret chce strzelać) Astrid: Nie strzelaj! (Czkawka omija sieci i ląduje) Czkawka: A was co tutaj przywiało? Pyskacz: Przyszliśmy cię ratować! Czkawka: Nie musieliście się fatygować. Stoick: Dość! (schodzi na pokład i idzie w stronę syna) Eret: Nie pomyliły się wam statki? Jestem Eret, syn E... (Stoick odpycha go) (Pyskacz uderza Ereta w głowę, Maruda przygniata go) Eret: Zabierzcie to... ze mnie... Pyskacz: Jeszcze ktoś? Stoick: Wracamy do domu. Czkawka: Nie. Stoick: Ze wszystkich nieodpowiedzialnych... Czkawka: Próbuję zapobiec wojnie! To jest nieodpowiedzialne? Stoick: On chce wywołać wojnę, Czkawka. (wzdycha) Lata temu zwołano wielką naradę wodzów w sprawie plagi smoków, która nas nawiedziła. W pewnym momencie do sali wszedł nieznajomy, przybyły z obcej krainy, pokryty bliznami, okryty peleryną ze smoczej skóry. Nie miał broni, przemawiał miękko. Powiedział, że on, Drago Krwawdoń, człowiek z ludu, może wyzwolić ludzi od smoków. Twierdził, że jest w stanie zapanować nad smokami i może nam pomóc, jeśli tylko poddamy się i oddamy mu pokłon. (Wikingowie we wspomnieniu i na łodzi Ereta wybuchają śmiechem) Stoick: Też się śmialiśmy. A wtedy on owinął się peleryną, odwrócił się i powiedział: "Zobaczymy, jak sobie radzicie beze mnie!". Wyszedł, a za chwilę dach stanął w płomieniach. Zstąpiły z niego opancerzone smoki. I tylko ja jeden ocalałem. Komuś, kto zabija bez powodu, nie przemówiż do rozsądku. Czkawka: Możliwe. Stoick: Czkawka! Czkawka: Ale i tak spróbuję. W tym akurat jestem dobry. Ciebie przekonałem, to jego też mogę. (do Szczerbatka) Lecimy. Astrid (wsiadając na Wichurę): Lecimy. Stoick: Nie! Wszyscy wracają na Berk. Na dzisiaj dość już tej samowoli. Szpadka' (do Ereta, dotykając jego mięśni): Oo, fajowe! Stoick: Szpadka! Szpadka: No idę! (cmoka Ereta) (Szczerbatek i Czkawka lecą nad chmurami, Czkawka jest wściekły) Czkawka: Aaaaargh! Nie martw się, Szczerbatku. Nie pozwolę, by coś ci się stało. (Szczerbatek czuje jak coś się zbliża, Czkawka kątem oka zauważa wyłaniającą się z chmur postać) Czkawka: No błagam, tato... Musisz? (wzdryga się, widząc zamaskowaną postać, ta za chwilę się chowa) Okej... Żadnych gwałtownych ruchów... (Z chmur wyłania się wielki smok z tajemniczym jeźdźcem na grzbiecie) Czkawka: Spokojnie, spokojnie! (Dziki smok łapie Czkawkę, Szczerbatek ląduje w oceanie) Czkawka: Szczerbateeeeek! (Szczerbatek zostaje porwany przez morskie smoki, Czkawka leci w stronę góry lodowej) Czkawka: Heeej! Tam został mój smok! Nie umie latać sam! Utonie! (smoki wlatują do jaskini, wypuszczają Czkawkę wśród dzikich smoków) Czkawka: Hej, musimy wrócić po mojego smoka! (powstrzymuje dzikie smoki, zajmując je ogniem i próbując wytresować, po chwili przychodzi zamaskowany jeździec) Czkawka: Coś za jeden? Złodziej smoków? Drago Krwawdoń? Rozumiesz w ogóle, co do ciebie mówię? (Jeździec macha laską, smoki przynoszą Szczerbatka) Czkawka: Szczerbatek! No już, dobrze, dobrze, tak, mordko, też się cieszę że cię widzę! (Jeździec uderza laską, smoki zapalają ogień. Podchodzi do Szczerbatka i powala go na ziemię, potem do Czkawki. Nagle zauważa jego bliznę i cofa się) Valka: Czkawka? T-to ty? Po tylu latach? Ale... jak to możliwe? Czkawka: Eee... Czy ja cię znam? Valka: Nie... Byłeś jeszcze mały. Ale matka nigdy nie zapomina. (Czkawka jest zszokowany) Valka: Cii... Chodź! (Stoick i Pyskacz lecą nad oceanem w poszukiwaniu Czkawki) Stoick: Uparty. Zupełnie jak matka, ona też nie mogła usiedzieć w miejscu. Pyskacz: Eee, ma 20 lat i jest wikingiem. Może być gorsze połączenie? Pamiętam, jak z ciebie też był uparty gagatek. No... nie, żeby za wiele się zmieniło... Stoick: Znasz go, Pyskacz. On tak łatwo się nie podda. A on znajdzie Drago, nim my znajdziemy jego... Pyskacz: Nic mu nie będzie, dopóki jest z nim Nocna Furia! To przecież Nocna Furia! (Stoick zauważa w wodzie hełm Czkawki i leci w tą stronę) Pyskacz: Hę? (Stoick łapie hełm i podaje Czaszkochrupowi) Stoick: Znajdź ich, Czaszkochrup! (Valka idzie korytarzami, Czkawka podąża za nią) Valka: Chodź! Czkawka: Czekaj, stój! Dokąd pędzisz? Valka: Chodź! Czkawka: Nie można tak po prostu czegoś takiego powiedzieć, i pójść sobie. Jesteś moją matką? I co... phi... Co ty, nie słyszysz, jak to niedorzecznie brzmi? Valka: Chodź, szybko! Czkawka: Mam masę pytań! Gdzie byłaś... ech... przez te wszystkie lata? Czym się zajmowałaś? Powiedzieli mi, że nie żyjesz. Wszyscy myślą, że pożarły cię... (Czkawka wyłania się z jaskini i widzi pełno smoków) Czkawka: Łał... (do Valki) To tutaj... spędziłaś te 20 lat? (Valka kiwa głową) Czkawka: ty... ty je ratowałaś! (Valka kiwa głową) Czkawka: Niewiarygodne... Valka: Nie jesteś zły? Czkawka: Co...? Nie... Sam nie wiem. Trochę za dużo tego wszystkiego na raz, szczerze mówiąc. Nie co dzień człowiek dowiaduje się, że jego matka jest czymś w rodzaju szalonej, półdzikiej strażniczki smoków... Valka: Och... Za to nie jestem nudna. Prawda? Czkawka: To... ostatnie, co można by o tobie powiedzieć... Valka: Podoba ci się tu? Czkawka: Ja... brak mi słów... (Szczerbatek odpędza wąchające go smoki) Valka: Ha ha! (do Czkawki) M-mogę? Bo jest piękny! O, ho ho ho ho! Jeszcze nie widziałam Nocnej Furii z tak bliska. To pewnie ostatni ze swojego gatunku. (bawiąc się ze Szczerbatkiem) A-ja, a-ja, a-ja, a-ja, ha ha ha! O! Wysuwane zęby! Ale jak ci się udało... '' '''Czkawka': Znalazłem go, w lesie. Ktoś go... zestrzelił. Był ranny. (Valka spogląda na niego podejrzliwie, przedstawia swoje smoki) Valka: Ten Ostrykieł stracił nogę w jednym z potrzasków Drago Krwawdonia. Temu Kroplowijowi wnyki ucięły kawałek skrzydła. Ach, biedny, Koślawy Mruk stracił wzrok przez ostrą sieć, zostawiono go tam, by umarł sam, przestraszony... A to (wskazuje na ogon Szczerbatka) to też robota Drago i jego szalonych pułapek? Czkawka: Och... he... cóż... głupia sprawa, ale to ja byłem tym, który... go zestrzelił. Ale, nic nie szkodzi! On mi się odpłacił. Prawda, mordko? Nie mogłeś mnie tak całkiem oszczędzić, musiałeś wyrównać rachunki. A więc mam, sztuczną nogę! Valka: A co twój tata na przyjaźń z Nocną Furią? Czkawka: Na początku nie przyjął tego za dobrze. Ale zmienił zdanie, jak wszyscy zresztą. Teraz każdy u nas ma własnego smoka. Valka: Żeby to było możliwe. Czkawka: Nie, serio! Valka: Wierz mi, próbowałam! Ale ludzie nie są w stanie się zmienić. Niektórzy z nas po prostu urodzili się inni. (Valka wspomina przeszłość, Berk podczas ataku smoków) Valka: Na Berk obowiązywało prawo "zabij lub zgiń". Ale ja wierzyłam, że pokój jest możliwy. (Wiking atakuje leżącego smoka) ''Valka: Stój! To w niczym nie pomoże!'' (zauważa smoka wkradającego się do jej domu) Czkawka! Valka: Tej nocy dziki smok wdarł się do naszego domu i podkradł się do twojej kołyski. Rzuciłam się, żeby cię ratować, ale to, co zobaczyłam, potwierdziło wszystko w co wierzyłam! To nie była okrutna bestia, tylko inteligentne, łagodne stworzenie, którego dusza była odbiciem mojej. (topór odwraca uwagę smoka) ''Stoick: Valka, uciekaj! '' Valka: Nie, przestań! Stoick: Zaczekaj!'' (ratuje Czkawkę z płonącego domu, widzi porwanie Valki) '' ''Valka: Nie, nie! Stoick! '' Stoick: Valka! Valka: Stoick! Stoick'' (szeptem) :Valka... '' Valka: Twój ojciec omal nie zginął tej nocy. Bo ja nie mogłam zabić smoka. Czkawka: Acha, czyli... to rodzinne. Valka: Bolało mnie, że jestem daleko, ale wierzyłam że tak będzie dla ciebie bezpieczniej. Czkawka: Jak udało ci się przeżyć? (zbliżają się do kryjówki Oszołomostracha) Valka: Och, Chmuroskok nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić. Widocznie wiedział, że moje miejsce jest tutaj, w domu wielkiego Oszołomostracha z gatunku Alfa! Jednego z niewielu, które jeszcze żyją. Każde gniazdo ma swoją królową, ale to jest król wszystkich smoków! Swoim lodowym oddechem ten wspaniały olbrzym zbudował schronienie dla wszystkich smoków. Czkawka: To jest wielki plujący lodem smok? Te wszystkie zniszczenia to jego sprawka? Valka: Och, on nas broni! Jesteśmy pod jego opieką i jego rozkazami. Oczywiście z wyjątkiem maluchów. One nikogo nie słuchają... Ha ha ha, ha ha ha, ooch... (Oszołomostrach podnosi się i patrzy na gościa) Valka: Żyję wśród nich od dwudziestu lat, Czkawka, odkrywam ich sekrety. (Oszołomostrach zieje lodem w Czkawkę) Valka: Ha ha ha! Polubił cię! Czkawka: Łał! Valka: Pewnie jesteś głodny, mam rację? Czkawka: O, tak! Valka: Świetnie! Już pora karmienia. (zmiana sceny; Pozostali jeźdźcy lądują na lodowej wysepce) Astrid: No nie mogę, no! Powinni już tu być. Szpadka: Ja też nie mogę. Eret syn Ereta to był facet moich marzeń. Normalnie cudo! Sączysmark: Ale rybko, dla ciebie zapuściłem zarost! Śledzik: Ja też! Astrid: A jeśli Drago ich zestrzelił? Może potrzebują pomocy! Musimy ich znaleźć. Śledzik: Chwila, chwila, jak to? Przecież Stoick mówił... Astrid: Jeśli Drago ich dorwał to już raczej nieważne, co mówił. Za mną~ (Eret i jego załoga płyną statkiem) Wiking: Wracamy? Eret: Nie mamy gdzie się podziać, czego sprzedać, nawet głowy nie są nasze! Jeśli zaraz nie zjawią się tu jakieś smoki... (zostaje schwytany przez Wichurę) Aaaa! Astrid: Proszę, mówisz i masz! Wiking: Erecie synu Ereta! Eret: Co to ma być? Astrid: Jakby porwanie. Szpadka: Może lecieć ze mną, może? Może? Astrid: Wskażesz nam drogę do Drago. Eret: Mam zaprowadzić jeźdźców do kryjówki? To może od razu mnie zabij. Astrid: Da się zrobić. Wichura, zostaw! (Wichura puszcza Ereta) Eret: Aaaaaa! Astrid: Dobra mała! Wichura! Aport! Eret: Aaaaaa... No dobrze, dobrze, pokażę wam drogę do Drago! Aaaa! (Wichura go łapie) Astrid: Ach, zawsze działa! (zmiana sceny; wspólny lot Valki i Czkawki) Czkawka: Ejej, a nie mieliśmy czegoś zjeść? Valka: Och, zaraz! (daje znak ręką, z oceanu wynurza się Oszołomostrach i wyrzuca ryby) Valka: Ha ha ha ha ha! (Szczerbatek łapie ryby; potem Czkawka siedzi na wysepce i ogląda swoją mapę) Czkawka: ... a więc ze Smoczej Wyspy trafiłem na ten archipelag, i... (Valka rysuje mapę w śniegu; później znów na smokach jeźdźcy spadają z klifu) Czkawka: Wooo-hooo! Valka: Ach, kiedy tu jestem, nawet chłód mi nie przeszkadza. Czuję się... Czkawka: ... wolna. Valka: Tak to właśnie jest być smokiem, Czkawka! Czkawka: Nie no, łatwo powiedzieć, że jest się smokiem. A latać potrafisz? (zeskakuje ze smoka i rozkłada skrzydła) Wooo-hoo! (zbliża się do skały) No nie, znowu? Aaaa...! (Szczerbatek łapie go i lądują w śniegu; Valka ogląda kostium) Valka: Łał, nadzwyczajne! Czkawka: E tam. Valka: Jak ty wyrosłeś przez te wszystkie lata... A mnie nie było. Wybaczysz mi? Dasz mi drugą szansę? Pokażę ci wszystko, czego się nauczyłam przez te dwadzieścia lat! Patrz... (Naciska na szyję Szczerbatka, rozkładają się kolce na grzbiecie) Vala: Teraz będziesz mógł robić ostre zwroty! Czkawka: Wiedziałeś, że to masz? Valka: Każdy smok ma swoje sekrety. Pokażę ci je wszystkie! Będziemy razem poznawać tajemnice, odkrywać najrzadsze gatunki, razem! Jak matka z synem. Co ty na to? Czkawka: Taa... to znaczy... Tak! (Valka przytula Czkawkę) Czkawka (uwalniając się): Tak, to jest myśl! Teraz możemy razem porozmawiać z Drago! Valka: Co? Z Drago nie da się rozmawiać! Czkawka: ALe musimy... Valka: Nie. Musimy bronić swoich. Chodź! Czas wracać. (zmiana sceny; jeźdźcy dolatują do kryjówki Drago; Wichura upuszcza Ereta i ląduje na nim) Eret: Co jest, dotrzymałem umowy! Zabierz to ze mnie! Astrid: Nie odbiera się smokowi zabawki! Zero pojęcia... Eret: Dlaczego zawsze pada na mnie? (jeźdźcy zauważają flotę Drago i bąble w wodzie; Śledzik przegląda karty) Śledzik: Bąble o dużej średnicy, mieszkaniec morskich wód... Myślę, że to może być Lewiatan klasy piątej, może szóstej... (smoki zostają zaatkowane przez łowców) Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Śledzik: Sztukamięs! Wiking: Ręce do góry! Eret: Drago! Drago, przyjacielu! Zjawiam się w porę! I mam smoki, zgodnie z umową. (Wikingowie chcą unieruchomić Hakokła) Drago: Zostawić go! (Podchodzi do Hakokła) AAAAAA! AAAAA! AAAAA! UUUUUUU! (Hakokieł kładzie się u jego stóp) Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Astrid: Ej, co ty robisz? Drago: Teraz należysz do mnie! Eret: Złapałem też ich jeźdźców, nic nie dopłacasz! Astrid: Ej, żartujesz sobie? Eret: Zresztą, jest ich tam więcej? Drago (łapiąc Ereta za gardło): Ilu ich jest? Mów, ilu! Astrid (do jeźdźców): Czyli Drago ich nie dorwał... Drago: Ilu?! Astrid: Setki. Caluteńka wyspa. Eret: Ja bym się nie martwił. Moi ludzie już na nich polują! Astrid: Wiedzą, że zaginęliśmy, i wysłali już smoki tropiące. Jeśli włos nam z głowy spadnie, Czkawka... Drago: Czkawka? Eret: To nikt taki, serio! Astrid: To jedyny syn Stoicka Ważkiego i największy władca smoków jakiego kiedykolwiek widział świat! Drago: Władcą smoków? Ja jeden panuję nad smokami! Mieczyk: Nie! Śledzik: Yhm. Mieczyk: Niestety. (jeźdźcy wybuchają śmiechem) Astrid: Jeśli nas nie wypuścisz, i to zaraz, przyleci tu na swojej Nocnej Furii i z całej twojej floty zostaną tylko drzazgi! Szpadka: Będziecie beczeć jak dzidzie! Śledzik: Ha ha, dobre kotku! Mieczyk: Jak dzidzie! One zawsze beczą! Drago (łapiąc Ereta): Najpierw był jeden jeździec, a teraz cała Berk? Przyprowadzisz ich do mnie! Eret: Drago...! Drago: Wstrzymać przygotowania! Zaatakujemy gniazdo smoczych jeźdźców. Unieszkodliwimy ich Alfę! Potem weźniemy się za Berk! Eret: Drago... Drago: Pozbyć się go. Eret: Drago, proszę! (Wichura odbija bronie rzucone w stronę Ereta, potem zostaje uśpiona) Astrid: Wichura! Nie! (zmiana sceny; Czkawka i Szczerbatek w Sanktuarium) Czkawka: Jak myślisz, mordko? Nie możemy tak tu siedzieć i czekać, aż Drago zaatakuje. (Stoick przychodzi i zamyka Czkawce usta, Szczerbatek warczy, Stoick zdejmuje dłoń) Czkawka: Tato! To znaczy... którędy się tu dostałeś? Stoick: Tędy, którędy wyjdziemy. Szczerbatek chodź! (idą korytarzami w stronę wyjścia) Czkawka: Tato, zaczekaj... muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Stoick: Tak, tak, powiesz mi po drodze. Czkawka: To nie jest wiadomość, którą przekazuje się po drodze! Raczej taka, po której ziemia się spod nóg usuwa. Stoick: Tak? W takim razie dopisz ją do listy. Czkawka: Tato, zaczekaj. Wiem że mogłeś się uprzedzić co do moich niespodzianek, ale naprawdę, tu trzeba tak trochę... delikatniej! Pyskacz: Tym... możesz zechcieć się zająć. (odchodzi od jaskini) (Stoick wyjmuje miecz) Czkawka: Eee, tato, to nie jest dobry pomysł, schowaj miecz, proszę! (Stoick zauważa Valkę) Valka: Wiem, co zaraz usłyszę, Stoick. Jak mogłam to zrobić? Zostawić syna, dlaczego nie wróciłam. Ale czy miałam powód wierzyć, że możesz się zmienić? Że ktokolwiek na Berk może? Tyle razy prosiłam, żeby przestać walczyć, by znaleźć inne wyjście, ale czy ktokolwiek zechciał mnie słuchać? Pyskacz (do Czkawki): Dlatego się nie ożeniłem. I... z jeszcze jednego powodu. Valka: Na twoje barki zrzuciłam wychowanie Czkawki, ale myślałam, że beze mnie będzie mu lepiej! Myliłam się, teraz to widzę, ale... Nie bądź takim stoikiem, Stoick! Krzycz, wrzeszcz, powiedz coś! Stoick (dotykając policzka Valki): Tak piękna, jak w dniu, w którym cię straciłem. (całuje ją) (zmiana sceny; uwięzieni jeźdźcy stoją nad wodą, gdzie mają być wrzuceni) Śledzik: I co teraz będzie? Mieczyk: Zimna woda, jak do niej wpadniemy, możemy utonąć! Eret: Proszę, panie przodem! Astrid: Jesteś górą dymiącego, smoczego... Eret: Schyl się! (atakuje strażnika i uwalnia się) '' '''Szpadka': Pokaż mu, ty synu Ereta! Dobra, znowu cię kocham! (Sączysmark patrzy załamany na Szpadkę) Mieczyk: Ech, żałosne! Już lepiej skocz! Eret: Musimy uwolnić smoki! Astrid: Mhm... Eret: Sprawdźcie pułapki! Astrid (otwierając pułapkę Sztukamięs): Sztukamięs! Eret: Nikt nie idzie? Szpadka: A bo ja wiem? Kręć dalej, kręć! Eret (do Wichury): Dziękuję, za uratowanie mi życia. Chce ci się za to odwdzięczyć! (zmiana sceny, Czkawka, Valka i Stoick razem w kuchni) Czkawka: W życiu byś jej nie poznała, mamo! Tam, gdzie kiedyś robiliśmy bronie, teraz robimy siodła i sztuczne zęby dla smoków! Stoick: O tak, twój syn zmienił Berk na lepsze. Możemy się od niego uczyć! Czkawka: Dzięki, tato. (Valka upuszcza ryby na ziemię, zjada je Chmuroskok i Szczerbatek) Valka: Trochę... trochę wyszłam z wprawy... Stoick: Och, to nie gotowaniem mnie ujęłaś! Pyskacz: No, ja myślę! Jej klopsy mogą powalić więcej zwierza niż topór. Wciąż mi się jeszcze kilka kołacze w brzuchu, ha ha! Czkawka: A gdy się już do nas sprowadzisz ze swoimi smokami, Drago nie będzie miał z nami szans. I wszystko się pięknie uło... Stoick: Zwolnij, synu. Nie wszystko naraz. (Stoick podchodzi do Valki i zaczyna gwizdać) Stoick: Pamiętasz tę piosenkę, Val? Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. I słońca żar, i wielki mróz Wę... Pyskacz: Wędrówki mej nie prze...rwie... Wybacz. Stoick: Gdy serce mi obiecasz już I ko...chać... Valka: I kochać wiecznie będziesz! Najdroższy, ukochany mój, Jest wielka moc w twych słowach. Nie w głowie wielkie czyny mi, Kiedy tonę w twych ramionach. Stoick: Pierścieni złotych dam ci trzos, Zaśpiewam przy ognisku. Nie spadnie z twojej głowy włos, Gdy będziesz przy mnie blisko. Valka: Pierścieni złotych nie chcę mieć, O serenady nie dbam też. Chcę twoją dłoń czuć w dłoni swej. Stoick: Chcę żebyś była przy mnie. Razem': By tulić i całować cię, Czy w marzeniach, czy też w tańcu. Na smutne i radosne dnie Twą miłość w sobie zamknąć. Żeglować mogę w sztormie też, Nie czując wcale lęku. I fali życia dam się nieść, Gdy dasz swą rękę mi. Pyskacz: Ciagnę daleeeeeej! Stoick: Wrócisz do domu, Val? Będziemy znów rodziną? Valka: Tak... Tak! Pyskacz: Świetnie! Ale ja gotuję! Stoick: Dzięki Odynowi, że mnie nie słuchałeś! Inaczej nigdy byśmy się nie odnaleźli. Czkawka: Szczerbatek? (smoki odwracają się w stronę wylotu jaskini, smoki z Sanktuarium uciekają; nastąpił atak Drago) Stoick: Valka, spokojnie! Jesteśmy teraz razem. Jaki mamy plan? Valka: Musimy ratować smoki. Stoick: Tak, jasne! (trwa walka) Drago: Przygotować pułapki! (z pułapek wyskakują ukryci jeźdźcy) Mieczyk: Niespodzianka! Astrid (do Ereta): Trzeba przyznać, że potrafisz zaskoczyć! Mieczyk: Nadlatują jeźdźcy smoków! Szpadka' (spada ze smoka): Erecie synu Ereta! (łapią ją Śledzik i Sączysmark) Drago (dostrzegając Czkawkę): Władca smoków! Czkawka (do Ereta): Witaj wśród jeźdźców smoków! Eret: Dzięki! Chyba... Astrid: Gdzie byłeś? Czkawka: No wiesz, gawędziłem z mamą! (z Sanktuarium wylatuje Valka, wychodzi Oszołomostrach) Astrid: To jest twoja mama? Czkawka: No, teraz wiesz, po kim mam dramatyczne zacięcie! Czkawka (do Szczerbatka): No dobra, mordko, pokaż co potrafisz! (Valka zostaje zestrzelona, spotyka się z Drago) Drago: Ha, tak długo na to czekałem! Valka: Nie dostaniesz naszych smoków! Włada nimi Alfa! Drago: Ach... czyli dobrze, że mam dla niego rywala! AAAAA! AAAAAA! AAAAA! (wymachuje laską) (z morza wyłania się drugi Oszołomostrach) Czkawka: Jeszcze jeden? Śledzik: To klasa dziesiąta! Klasa dziesiąta! Valka: Nie... Nie! (walczy z Drago, po chwili atakuje go Stoick) Valka: Dziękuję. Stoick: Dla ciebie, kochana, wszystko! (walczy z Drago) Stoick: Val, spróbuj ich rozdzielić! Valka: Zrobię, co mogę! Leć, Chmuroskok! Drago: Ty, widziałem jak płonąłeś! Stoick: Ogień to za mało by mnie zabić! (Oszołomostrach Drago pokonuje Oszołomostracha Valki) Valka: Nie! Astrid: Och, nie... Drago: Zwycięstwo. A teraz - zabij ją! Stoick: Nie! Valka, uciekaj! Trzymaj się! Leć, Czaszkochrup! Chodź, Pyskacz! Pyskacz: Osłaniam cię Stoik! (Czkawka podlatuje do Drago) Czkawka: Staaać! Drago: Ha ha ha... A więc to jest ten wielki władca smoków? Twojemu ojcu musi być wstyd! Czkawka: Takie spustoszenie! I po co to, by być niepokonanym i żeby móc panować nad światem? Smoki to cudowne, wspaniałe stworzenia, które zbliżają ludzi do siebie! Drago: Albo ich okaleczają. (pokazuje swoją brakującą rękę). Ja wiem, co to znaczy stracić wszystko, osadę, stracić całą rodzinę. Byłem jeszcze chłopcem, i zostałem z niczym! Ale postanowiłem wznieść się ponad strach przed smokami. Dlatego postanowiłem uwolnić od nich wszystkich ludzi. Czkawka: To po co ci smocza armia? Drago: Bo potrzeba smoków, aby pokonać inne smoki. Czkawka: A może potrzeba smoków, by pokonać ludzi? Kontrolować tych, którzy idą za tobą. I pozbyć się tych, którzy nie chcą! Świat pragnie pokoju. A my na Berk wiemy, jak go zaprowadzić! Pozwól, że coś ci pokażę! Drago: Nie! To ja coś ci pokażę! AAAA! AAAA! AAAA! AAAA! AAAA! AAAA! (wzywa Oszołomostracha) Stoick: Co jest...? Czkawka! (biegnie w stronę syna) Idziemy, Pyskacz! Pyskacz: Jasne, zmiana planów! Drago: Ten, kto panuje nad Alfą, panuje nad wszystkimi. (Alfa zapanowuje nad Szczerbatkiem) Drago: To siła woli, której nie da się oprzeć. Czkawka: Eeee... co on ci powiedział? Szczerbatek, co się dzieje? Stój! Otrząśnij się! (Stoick biegnie by ratować syna) Czkawka: Stój! Tato, nie! Valka: Stoick! Czkawka: Nie! (Szczerbatek strzela plazmą i trafia w Stoicka) Czkawka: Nie... Nie! Tato! Ach... Tato! Valka: Stoick! Czkawka: Tato, nie! (Valka sprawdza rytm serca; Stoick nie żyje) Czkawka: Nie! (Szczerbatek otrząsa się i podchodzi do Stoicka) Czkawka: Nie! Odejdź od niego! Idź sobie! No już, wynocha stąd! Valka: To nie jego wina, wiesz o tym! Dobre smoki opanowane przez złych ludzi robią złe rzeczy. (Drago opanowuje i dosiada Szczerbatka) Czkawka: Szczerbatek, nie! Valka: Zostaw! Drago: Lecimy wszyscy! Spotkamy się na Berk! (pogrzeb Stoicka) Pyskacz: Niech powitają cię walkirie i poprowadzą przez pola bitewne Odyna. Niech wymawiają jego imię z miłością i gniewem, byśmy wiedzieli, że zajął należne mu miejsce przy stole wodzów. Bo poległ wielki człowiek. Wojownik ,wódz, ojciec, przyjaciel. (Jeźdźcy strzelają płonącymi strzałami w statek Stoicka) Czkawka: Przepraszam, tato. Nie jestem wodzem, jakim chciałbyś, żebym był. Już wiem, że nie potrafię zapewnić pokoju. Valka: Urodziłeś się za wcześnie. Byłeś taki słaby, taki wątły. Ale twój ojciec nigdy w ciebie nie wątpił. Mówił, że będziesz najsilniejszy ze wszystkich, i miał rację. Masz serce wodza i duszę smoka. Tylko ty możesz połączyć nasze światy. Oto, kim jesteś synu. Czkawka: Ja... nigdy nie chciałem zastąpić swojego ojca. No bo jak? Jak stać się kimś tak wspaniałym, tak... tak odważnym, tak... szlachetnym? Można się tylko starać. Wódz dba o swoich. Musimy wracać. Mieczyk: Eee... ale na czym? Szpadka: Tak jakby zabrał nam smoki. Czkawka: Ale nie wszystkie! (Jeźdźcy lecą na Szponiakach) Mieczyk: Na nich nie da się latać! Śledzik: Co ty nie powiesz? Astrid: A czy nad nimi ten Oszołomostrach nie przejmie kontroli? Czkawka: To jeszcze dzieci, nikogo ni słuchają! Mieczyk: To trochę jak my! Może i dobrze że nikogo nie słucha! Pyskacz: Więc... Jaki masz... Plan? Czkawka: Odzyskać Szczerbatka i skopać Drago... Pyskacz: Więc nadchodzimy! Czkawka: I... nie przydzwonić! (Pyskacz wpada na ścianę; zmiana sceny; wyspa Berk zaatakowana przez Oszołomostracha) Wiking (do Gronkiela): Ha ha ha, dobry smoczek! Hej, nie... nie niszcz mebli! Ej, a ty dokąd? Ach! (dostrzega Oszołomostracha) '' Wikingowie: Co się dzieje? '''Drago': Wasz wódz nie żyje! Kobieta: Stoick? Drago: Nikt was już nie obroni! (Oszołomostrach pluje lodem w wioskę; jeźdźcy przylatują) Czkawka: Zabrał wszystkie smoki! Odwróćcie uwagę Alfy, ja spóbuję odzyskać Szczerbatka! Astrid: Ale jak? Eret: Zapomniałaś, kto z wami leci? Potrafię poskromić każdego smoka. Oprócz tegooo...! Sączysmark: Ech, amator! Hoark: Patrzcie, to Czkawka! (Jeźdźcy odwracają uwagę Alfy) Sączysmark: Czarna owca! (Śledzik dmie w róg, chichocze; Oszołomostrach pluje w jego stronę lodem) Śledzik: Nic mi nie jest! (Czkawka podlatuje do Szczerbatka i próbuje go odzyskać) Drago: Tak trudno się ciebie pozbyć, że to aż dziwne! Czkawka: Szczerbatek! To ja, mordko! Wróć do mnie! Drago: On już nie jest twój, należy do Alfy. Ale proszę, o wielki władco smoków, spróbuj! Drugi raz z pewnością nie chybi. Czkawka: To nie była twoja wina! Nie skrzywdziłbyś go. Nie skrzywdziłbyś mnie! (Szczerbatek powoli przełamuje kontrole Oszołomostracha) Drago: Jak ty to robisz? Czkawka: Proszę, jesteś moim najlepszym przyjacielem. Najlepszym przyjacielem. (Szczerbatek "budzi się") Czkawka: Tak, dobrze mordko! O to chodzi! Jestem tutaj! Drago: Nie! (uderza Szczerbatka, ten go zrzuca z grzbietu i sam spada) Czkawka: Spokojnie, mordko! Już lecę! Już prawie, mordko! (siada na grzbiecie Szczerbatka i podrywają się do góry). Nie może nad tobą zapanować, musimy tam wrócić. Ufasz mi, mordko? ''(zawiązuje mu oczy) Zrobimy to. Ty i ja. Razem. Tak jest, spróbujemy jeszcze raz! '' Astrid: Pokaż im, Czkawka! Valka: Uda ci się! Drago: Zapanuj nad nim! (Alfa próbuje nad nim zapanować) Czkawka: Nie słuchaj go, mordko! Drago: Powstrzymaj ich! Czkawka: Teraz! (przelatują nad Oszołomostrachem) Drago: Ha ha ha... hę? (siodło Szczerbatka jest puste, Czkawka atakuje go z powietrza, wypuszczając gaz i podpalając; Drago spada z głowy Oszołomostracha) Czkawka (lecąc na ogon Oszołomostracha): No nie, znowu? Szczerbatek, teraz albo nigdy! Trzymaj się... Taak! (lądują obok Drago) Pilnuj go, Szczerbatku! To już koniec! Drago (patrząc na Oszołomostracha): Och, naprawdę? Czkawka: Eee... (Oszołomostrach strzela w ich stronę) Czkawka: Nie! (Szczerbatek rzuca się na niego, obaj utykają w górze lodowej) Valka: Nie! Nie, nie... Czkawka... (odsuwa się, góra zaczyna świecić na niebiesko i eksploduje; Szczerbatek ogarnięty furią rzuca się w stronę Oszołomostracha) Czkawka: Rzuca wyzwanie Alfie! Valka: Żeby ciebie bronić! (Szczerbatek ostrzeliwuje Alfę, dołączają się do niego inne smoki) Czkawka: Widzisz? Tak to jest, jak sobie zyskasz lojalność smoka! Skończmy to wreszcie! Drago: Nigdy! (do Oszołomostracha) Co się z tobą dzieje? Walcz, walcz! (Szczerbatek odrąbuje cios Oszołomostrachowi) Czkawka: Alfa broni wszystkich! (Oszołomostrach nurkuje do oceanu, bohaterowie zostają gorączkowo przywitani) Czkawka: Nigdy nie przestaniesz mnie zadziwiać, mordko. Dziękuję. (smok liże go) Szczerbatek! Wiesz, że to się nie zmywa! Astrid: Wichura! Cieszę się, że cię widzę! Śledzik: Śliczności ty moje! Jak ja się za tobą stęskniłem! Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Szpadka: Och, Wym! (odpychając Jota) Ty nie! Eret (do Czkawki): Całkiem nieźle sobie poradziłeś z tym smokiem! Nadawałbyś się na łowcę! (Głaszcze Czaszkochrupa) Czkawka: Wiesz co? Czaszkochrupowi przydałby się teraz nowy opiekun. Eret: Ja? (Czkawka skina głową) Eret: To będzie zaszczyt. Valka: Twój ojciec byłby z ciebie tak dumny jak ja. Czkawka: Dziękuję. Astrid: Widzisz? Mówiłam, że to jest tutaj! (uderza Czkawkę w przycisk, grzbień znów się otwiera) Czkawka: Ha ha, bardzo bardzo śmieszne! Chodź tu. (całuje Astrid) (podchodzi Gothi i mianuje Czkawkę wodzem) Pyskacz: Nasz wódz wrócił do domu! Wikingowie: Czkawka, Czkawka, Czkawka! (smoki zieją ogniem w niebo; zakończenie Czkawki) Czkawka: Wyspa Berk. Trochę stratowana, sponiewierana i pokryta lodem. Ale to dom, nasz dom. Ci, którzy nas zaatakowali, są nieugięci i szaleni, ale nie tak nieugięci i szaleni jak ci, którzy ich powstrzymali. Jesteśmy głosem pokoju i chociaż nie jesteśmy zbyt liczni, mamy coś, czego nikt nie ma. Jedni mają armie, inni armady. A my mamy... nasze smoki! Kategoria:Scenariusze